halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:105th Drop Jet Platoon
Untitled This group could very well be a reference to a platoon of ODSTs from the 105th Division. On page 65 of TFOR it's stated that among the Helljumpers traditional tattoos is: "Drop Jet Jumpers". It is possible that the Spartans were just refering to the platoon as a part of the overall 105th ODST division as opposed to a specific "105th Platoon" especially since if the same military logic of current times can be applied, platoons are numbered as a component of a company, and a company is not large enough to have at least 105 platoons of approximately 50 marines. -- CINCUNSCDF 04:35, 16 January 2007 :Yes this makes sense, but how the unit's name was written cannot be ignored. It was called the "105th Drop Jet Platoon," and though I agree that Platoons never get their own numberings, the book made it clear this this one did. If it had said "The 105th's''' drop jet platoon" then this logic would be applicable. Until then, we can't contradict what the books say for the sake of current reasoning. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 16:01, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I think it is important to point out that the way the book was written it could also be referring to a specific troop type in the 105th and not giving them their own numbering at all, but referring specificly to the 105th Division's Drop Jet platoon. I dont think that a platoon would have been givin the same numbering as a famous division of ODSTs. For this reason I have to agree that it is more likely referring to a platoon of ODSTs from the 105th Division. I dont ignore your point though that it is written in a way that would tell you they have their own numbering, but it is importent to remenber that a person was refering to them in this way. Now if it was a third person expination of the 105th Drop Jet Platoon I would agree that they have their own numbering, but it is a name that someone else is calling them and that is important to remember.-- ECHO 96 -- 13 December 2007 Parachutists Shouldn't it be "paratroopers"? I don't know where "parachutists" was taken from, maybe it's a real-life term(firefox spell checker says it's ok) or a term used in Halo, but "paratroopers" would seem more appropriate, don't you think? And besides, why would the UNSC need paratroopers when they have helljumpers and a VTOL dropship(if it is a VTOL)? [[User:PX173|PX]]''1''7'' 00:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :No one said they were, it was simply a theory.-- 'Forerun ' 01:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Contradicting. The above is from Nerfherder. Anyway, whereas Halo: FoR describes them as being totally different from ODSTs, the so-called ''"definitive" definitive my arse! Encyclopaedia claims that the 105th Drop Jet Platoon is in fact an ODST unit. If it were to be so, then it is far better to just merge this article with the 105th ODST Division, stating that the division's former title was the Drop Jet Platoon.{insert name here} 02:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds good. From what it appears, this is just a platoon from the larger unit. '''CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 02:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Might be another retcon.{insert name here} 03:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose you're right. Word for word: "ODSTS are known as Helljumpers and early incarnations were sometimes called Drop Jet Platoons. It is an all-volunteer outfit..." Take from it what you will, but I agree with both of you in thinking this might as well be merged with the 105th. Just wondering what FoR states too. And yeah...the Encyclopedia kind of sucks. Makes me sick to think that canon like this is being decided by a book with ten mistakes on every page.--Nerfherder1428 03:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I believe it only states the units name and that they where all killed, nothing more then that. CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 03:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Drop Jet Troopers Vs. ODSTs actually according a a Halo Excyopedia the ODST where origanally called Drop Jet Troopers, later redesignated ODSTs, the where called Drop Jet because the first drop pods would fire jets moments before landing in order to make the impact survivable, also is where the nick name "Helljumpers" come from due to the fact it was a ride in hell in the early pods, later new pods where created without the "drop jets" so the named changed to ODSTs. There for the Drop Jet Troopers are the early ODSTs making the 105th jump jet platoon a ODST unit, one the probably just wanted to keep the "Drop Jet" name.SkullCrusherX1 (talk) 21:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC)